Gakuen Alice Dance
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: The academy is having a dance, but who is this boy that asks me to dance with him? Why does he have such a kind smile? Who is this boy? I want to know. Not my idea MXN!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, and I never will unless I died when they handed iot over to me.**

**Disclaimer: (again) Ii do not own this idea at all. The author of Gakuen Alice actually owns this idea, because this was in the Manga. Not everything, but most of it. I'm putting what I saw in the manga on here.**

**I have fe ideas of how it went, as I have only seen pictures, and few of them at that. So this is the basic story in my view. Please enjoy, and a few reviews would be nice if you please. Arigatou.**

Chapter One: Alice Dance

**MIKANS P.O.V.**

I was getting ready for our Alice dance, but who would dance with me? I have no idea. Hotaru was being kind for once and actually helping me to get ready for this Alice Ball. She was doing my hair and make-up.

Instead of the usual pigtails, my hair was put up in a bun, a few tassels of my hair over my ears in small curls. Is this an illusion! Has Yuu - Chan done this? Or has Hotaru actually made me pretty for once in my entire life? I'll have to look in the mirror.

"Done. You can look now, Mikan - Chan." Hotaru says, and I stand up from my chair, walking towards the long wall mirror, and I stare at my reflection, blinking.

In my dress, wth the little wings attatched to the back, and my hair all done up so nicely by my best friend. I want to cry! I run over to Hotaru, my arms spread out wide, running to her for a hug. (Think of the dress from that episode where they all dance)

"HOTARU! You big meanie!" I cry out, tears filling my in my eyes as she stares at me, no emotion in her eyes at all. Oh how can she be so cold hearted? Yuu - Chan will be so angry with her! I just know it! I glare at her, getting up and brushing myself off.

"Just because I did your hair and make - up for you, doesn't autimatically mean that you can hug me, you baka." Hotaru said coldly, putting her Baka - Gun away and helping me brush myself off.

Sometimes, I wonder if she's actually a friend or just pure evil inside.

We both then go outside her room together, I won't bother holding her hand as we walk, or she might whip out something, like an electric button or something like that. So it's quiet between us as we walk down the quiet halls and outside, to where the dance is being held in the grounds.

Oh! Everythings so pretty! All the lights and ribbons! Kawaii!

"Don't look so happy, baka, it makes me dizzy." Hotaru says meanly, and I glare at her as I sweat drop, my eye twitching. How selfish can you get?

"Hotaru, you meanie! You have no heart!" I yell as we make our way over to a bench, she doesn't care! How selfish of her! This Alice Dance is for everyone and she's going to spoil it! But I bet she'll wish death upon it, how cold hearted of her!

Then, Tsubasa - Senpai and Misaki walk up. Oh kawaii! Misaki looks just like a fairy tale princess¬! And Tsubasa is so handsom, Ah!

"Tsubasa - Senpai! Miskai! You look so Kawaii! I envy you, Misaki!" I say as Misaki smiles and gives me a wink then laughs as Tsubasa pats my head and nods, smiling. He's so cool! I love him like a big brother! AH! KAWAII!

"Arigatou, Mikan - Chan. You look cute too, out to get the boys, eh? Lucky you, being so cute and tiny wise." Tsubasa - senpai says as I laugh, blushing.

"Aawww, Tsubasa - Senpai, you make me blush! Hahaha!" I laugh as he smiles and Misaki giggles while she links his arm with hers. They do look Kawaii together! They are soooo lucky to have each other all the time! I so envy them!

"Tsubasa - Kun, stop hitting on Mikan - Chan and come dance with me! I won't take no for an answer!" Miskai cries, pulling on Tsubasa - Senpai's arm as he grins and follows her onto the dance floor, waving to me as I wave back. They look so happy together!

I go back to the bench and sit down, only to find out my so - called - best - friend has gone to get a drink and maybe talk to Yuu - Chan. She is so cold towards her loveable friend Mikan Sakura! Ooh, the pain!

I stare down at my hands, I have nothing to do, no one to to talk to and no one will dance with me. Hotaru has ran off to see Yuu - Chan, Ruka is somewhere having fun and Tsubasa - Senpai is dancing with Misaki. I sigh, sitting here is so boring!

Then I hear footsteps, walking towards me! I see a pair of feet, who could it be? I look up, and I stare. He has a suit on like the other elementry Alice students, with the dragon wings on the back of his vest jacket. ( Yes, that is actually in the manga.) but... He has a black eye mask on. Why?

Then he holds out his hand, I stare. What is this? _Who_ is this? He stares at me as I stare at him.

"Dance with me, Mikan Sakura," he says, bending down and suddenly kissing me on the cheek as I gasp, he then looks at me again and stares, smiling. I stare back up at his eyes.

Those eyes. Where have I seen those eyes before...?

**NATSUMES P.O.V.**

I kissed her on the cheek, then I look at her again. I'm smiling, which is rare. But I'm only smiling for her, Mikan. I hold out my hand again, waiting. Thank goodness she doesn't know who Iam or recognise me, or she might be shocked.

"Dance with me, please?" I say again, and this time, she stands up and puts her hand in mine. I smile and nod, leading her to the dance floor. I can't believe I'm doing this, but... Ruka knows how to get to me, he's just lucky I won't set him on fire.

Then Mikan and I both faced each other and we stared into one anothers eyes. I can't believe I'm actually smiling, but Mikan's blushing. This is... weird.

We start to dance to the music, everyone else around us is dancing, too.

"You're very cute tonight, your hair suits you like that." I say as we dance, braking our silence. It's unusual for Mikan to be quiet, she's normally so bright and bubbly. And I tell the truth, her hair does suit her, and she's very cute tonight... Wait, I lie, she's extremely cute.

Mikan blushes and turns her head away, but I catch her chin with my fingers and I smile, staring at her. This feeling, it's so different from what I normally feel. I won't take my gaze off of her, she's still blushing.

"I don't lie. You're very cute. Don't turn away, please. Let me look at you while we dance." I whisper, still smiling, and we start to dance slowly again as she stares at me, her blush fixed in place. I can't help but smile! I'll never forget this night.

"Er, erm... Why did you choos to dance with me?" she asks, and I stare at her. Oh well, at least it's a better question than 'Who are you?' I just smile and lead the dance, she's so innocent. I want to kiss her again, though.

"Because I want to smile whenever I'm around you. You're different from the others, Mikan Sakura." I whisper in her ear, and she stares up at me, wide - eyed as she blushes. I can't believe I said that, but it's true.

Persona would kill me if he found out about this whole thing!

"Oh... Well... Thank you, thank you for the compliment on how I look, and for asking me to dance... Arigatou." she says, trying to hide her blush. I catch her chin in my fingers again and we stop dancing, I lift her head and look into her eyes. She looks so... Happy.

Nothing around us exists.

"Don't say thank you. Don't say anything at all. Mikan Sakura." I say, still looking at her as her face reddens. She's like her strawberry print underwear, but she's cuter, more innocent. I could look at er forever.

I want to be with her forever, holding onto her and never letting go. I've never felt like this since everyone died in the village fire... But why, why they all have to die and not me?...

Who even started it?

_I was on the hills, minding my own buisiness, and then I wanted to go home. I had picked a dandelion and was holding onto it tightly. But once I returned to my village, it was all burnt to a cinder. No one lived any longer. Two women from the next village were gossiping about it._

_"Oh my, the village burnt to a crisp. Everyone died!" one woman had said as I stood behind them, listening. Her lady friend gave a nod._

_"Yes. It must have been dreadful! But, who started it?" the other one had said to her friend, they were nodding. What the? My village, family, friends. All gone. But how?_

_I looked down at my small hands. No. It couldn't be me, could it? Is my power of fire really that dangerous? I turned around, and I ran, I just ran and ran. I dropped the dandelion on the way, not noticing. I can never return to this place, it's a ghost village now..._

Now, I stare down at my hands. I stop dancing with Mikan, I can feel her eyes on me, but... These memories. Why did that fire happen? Did I really do it? Why am I the only one who has survived?

But looking at Mikan, I already feel at ease. I smile again as I stay in my thoughts. I never noticed it until then, that day Reo took me, and when Mikan tried to save me alongside Permy. That day Reo's henchmen tried taking me away when I was weak, when they threw her to the wall. They made me angry, I hated seeing her get hurt.

That day, I realised I was in love with Mikan Sakura, my class partner, a former No - Star.

She makes all my bad memories fade away, I can now sleep at night, thinking of her. I love to see her smiling, it makes me want to smile, too. And now I can, but as I hide behind a mask.

Then I stare at her again, and smile even more. She's made me realise that I have a future... A future in the Alice Academy. But then, then she asks the one question I have dreded the most once the music finishes.

"Who... Who are you?" she asks, and I stare at her. How can I say it? How can I show her? I don't want to show her here, in front of all these students. I look over at the east forest, I hold onto her hands tightly as she stares up at me with those kind eyes.

"Follow me." I say, leading her towards the dark forest, which is dimly lit with small candles. Well, at least we have some privacy here. But I can't help but look around just in case.

"Thank goodness, the coast is clear." I sigh, and look into her eyes as I smile, she stares into my eyes, and I know what she wants. She would like to know who I am behind the mask. She steps closer, and stares up at me with her loving eyes.

"Please... Tell me, tell me who you are," she whispered, and I stared down at her, then I nodded, smiling still. I take a step back and a lift a hand to my eye mas, still staring at her.

Then I take off the eye mask, as Mikan gasps...

**MIKANS P.O.V.**

He takes off his eye mask, and I gasp in both shock and surprise, stepping backwards. Natsume Hyuuga! He was the boy, dancing with me, smiling at me, all this time? Am I dreaming, because Natsume doesn't smile! I pinch myself to make sure.

Ow. I'm awake.

He stares at me as I stare at him, my hands covering my mouth. Then Natsume frowns.

"I knew it. I knew you would be shocked. I should have never let Ruka talk me into this. I'm sorry, Mikan." Natsume said, walking over to a nearby log and sitting on it, his fist underneath his chin. I stare at him as he sits there, angry with himself.

How can he be mad? I was surprised as well as shocked! I never knew he smiled.

But... he said he was sorry! And... he called me Mikan, numerous times tonight. But why would he... Why would a guy dance with someone like me? And why would he call me _cute?_

I walk over to the log and stand behind Natsume, my arms at my side as I stare at the back of his head.

"Natsume - Kun... Why... Why would you dance with me? Why would you smile and look at me with kind eyes... Why would you say things like that... to me?" I ask, going over to sit next to him on the log, a small space between us, he looks up at me, and I... I want him to smile.

"Baka... Don't you know. I have a bad past, one I detest, but... When I look at you, Mikan Sakura, I just want to smile, I want to hold you in my arms, never letting you go. That day you and Sumire saved me, it hurt when you were thrown against that wall. That day, I realised it..." Natsume said, looking the opposite way from me, he was smiling.

That smile, how can I not love it? I blush whenever he smiles, I'm blushing right now. But thankfully no one can see it, no one can hear what we are saying. We are all alone.

But... What did he realise?

"Nabi?..." I say, and he turns back to stare at me, his eyes, they look so... happy. Demo, it can't be me who makes Natsume happy, can it?

"I realised that I loved you. You, Mikan Sakura. I can't bear it if you aren't near me, if you get hurt..." Natsume said, and I gasp. I'm surprised! My blush reddens ten times more. How can this be? He can't love me at all! Not Natsume Hyuuga, he hates me!

I think I'm going to faint, or just black out.

"N - N - NANI?" I say in a state of shock, when Natsume suddenly holds my chin in his fingers and he stares into my eyes. Why am I holding my breath? My heart, it's beating faster... what is this? Why am I blushing?

Then, Natsume leans closer, closing his eyes as his face comes nearer to mine, then, his lips touch mine, and he captures me in a kiss.

My eyes widen from the sudden shock of this sudden movement, how can it be, that Natsume Hyuuga, dark Special Star Alice student, is kissing me, Mikan Sakura, a ditzy and common one - star!

But... Ii know I'm enjoying it, and I soon close my eyes, giving in to his kiss. Who would have thought my first kiss would be this breath - takingly romantic, with Nnatsume Hyuuga! I think he really means it, that he is in love with me.

I suddenly open my eyes.

"NO!" I yell, pushing him away as he falls to the ground in surprise, staring at me as I get up and start running, I'm running as fast as I can away from him as he watches, in shock.

I'm running from him, tears in my eyes. But, why am I running? I honestly don't know...

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Me: Mikan is actually running away from love, and all the bits with Natsume Hyuuga in a mask, smiling, the kissing Mikan's cheek incident and Natsume and Mikan kissing on the log, then Mikan running away. All this was actually in the manga.

I made the rest up. Oh, and plus, her hair was actually done like the way it is in the story. It's all very suspensing, isn't it?

R&R! Love ya!

_**Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. I'll probably be dead when they give the plans to me and they are all evil. But thank god they made it!

Blue -Niagra: I am only continueing this because some reviewers don't read it when it says complete! So here goes, my sister wants me to continue, and I don't think this happens in the Manga, this is just from me. So please enjoy.

Chapter Two: Finding the truth...

**MIKAN'S P.O.V.**

I'm still running from him, running away from Natsume Hyuuga, he kissed me, why? Why would he kiss me? I don't know, all I know is that I'm running away from him. I don't know why I'm running, though. But he surprised me, and... I liked it? No, I didn't. I shake my head as I run, tears falling down my face.

I hear girls and boys laughing from the dance, they'll be announcing the winners soon, or have they announced them already? I don't care, I just want to run away and hide. How could Natsume do that? He must have been dared, but... He had told me with such kind words that I was cute, he smiled, he held my hands, he kept me close to him all the way through it. He said something...

He had said he loved me... NO! It's all a lie! Who would love me but Grandpa? No one! Natsume's a liar and I hate liars! I won't talk to him.

I stop and wipe the tears away from my eyes. I then fall on my knee's into the mud as I cry harder, my dress is getting dirty. I don't care, but I feel alone, lost... hurt. Natsume, how could he scare me? Ii don't love him! I don't, I won't, and I never will! I kneel in the mud, crying.

Rain starts falling lightly, I stay still, shaking from the cold. I'm going to stay here, Ii don't care anymore. I'll just stay here and never return, I look around and slowly stand up, my hands, legs and dress muddy, I walk along the dirt path slowly as I shiver. I hear thunder and lightning.

I walk down the path as I listen to the music stop and everyone crying out in disappointment and some shrieks of fright. I hear running and people going into the Aalice Academy. I stay here, all alone, in the cold. I wrap my arms around myself as my hair starts to unravel. What can I do?

I look up at the sky and sigh, I've wasted all my tears on that Natsume Hyuuga far too long! First, he hurts me by calling me names, then he goes and kisses me! What does he think he is doing? Does he think that he can get his own way? I can't believe that he has the nerve to do that!

I stop near a tree and glare at it, clenching my fists, I think of Natsume and suddenly close my eyes, I punch the tree, causing my knuckles to bleed, I don't care! Natsume, he's such a jerk! How could he do this to me? I was kind to him, helped him, I cared for him.

"I hate him! Hate hate hate hate HATE!" I yell, tears in my eyes as I stop punching, falling to my knee's and putting my head in my hands as I cry. How can I live like this? He shocked me, and I guess I shocked him once I pushed him away. I guess he hates me now, and I hate him.

But... I still like him, and I want him to still like me. I don't know why, but my hearts telling me so, but what does my heart know? I cry then look up at the moon, it's full and I look at it sadly. The light of the white moon shines on me. I can never show my face to Natsume again.

We humiliated each other. How could I do that to him? He's my friend! But... how did he humiliate me? I want to tell him how sorry I am, but I can't. I then walk around and find a tree with a large hole at the bottom of it, I go and sit in it, closing my eyes. I feel so sleepy...

**MY DREAMS...**

_I was thrown against a wall, and it hurts badly. I cried in pain as Natsume gasped, then yelled 'Bastards' and blew everything up because he was so angry. He saved me because he cares for me. Next thing I know, I'm in the Academy's hospital wing. I wake up and stare at everyone. Permy's there._

_Narumi gives me a star. Now I'm a one star! I gasp, I wanna show Natsume! I get up and run out of the room, despite everyone's cries for me to stop, I go to Natsume's hospital room, he's asleep and I smile. He looks so peaceful, I can't disturb him..._

_It's time for christmas, well, almost. I walk down the snow filled paths, towards my faveourite Sakura tree, I see Natsume there. He's in his coat like me, but I'm in my skirt aswell. I smile as he looks up from his manga and glares at me. I just smile and walk towards him._

_"Hi Natsume! What are you doing?" I ask, and he galres at me then shrugs, reading his manga again. Oh how rude! But I ignore his rudeness and sit down beside him. Big mistake! My butts freezing! I grit my teeth, trying not to make myself noticeble! I'm shaking and I fear that my butt will freeze up and fall off!_

_Natsume stares at me and rolls his eyes as I try a smile, then he groans and puts down his manga._

_"Baka, come here." he says, and puts his hands around my waist as I stare, he then picks me up and sits me on his lap, my butts warmer now! Oh, he's so sweet! Maybe he's not as cold as he seems to be. Maybe we should all just give him a chance, I smile as he reads his manga. I smile even brighter..._

**END DREAMS...**

I wake up, cold, shivering and dirty. My hair is a mess and I'm tired, my bodies aching. I hear birds singing outside and sun rays are streaming in. It's morning? I yawn and rub my eyes, oh no! I forgot, I slept under a tree! Oh, the academy will be so worried! I gasp and crawl out of the tree trunk, looking around as I crawl on my hands and knee's. Crows are circeling the sky. I hide again, scared a little.

What's wrong with me? I sit here, arms around my knee's as I shake. I'm going to stay here, there's no other choice but to stay...

**NATSUME'S P.O.V.**

I stare out of the window of the classroom, everyone's frantic with worry, especially me. After last night, Mikan ran off and she never returned! Hotaru called on her this morning, but there was no reply, the teachers are all worried, especially as Mikan doesn't have her student card on her.

Ruka's birds are looking for her in the forest, but there's been no response, where could she be? I've looked for her already, I spent two hours looking for that girl! I miss her, I'm worried for her. But I think it was that kiss I gave her. Did I scare her that much?

Now I feel bad, I shouldn't have rushed her. I hate myself for it! I want her badly! I want to know that she's safe. I love her too much to let her get hurt, I'll kill myself if I never see her again!

I sigh and stand up as Ruka stares at me, he knows how much I care for her, and he's tried comferting me. But nothing will work, everyone see's how sad I am and they leave me alone, they don't want to disturb me. I walk out of the room, hoping to see Mikan standing at the door, saying she was sorry for worrying everyone.

She isn't there. I'm nearly close to tears! And I never cry, but Mikan, she's the only one who can make me cry. The Baka has such an efeect on me. I suddenly start running towards my room, tears in my eyes. No one can see me crying! I won't let them! I run and run until I get to my room. I slam the door shut.

I run towards my bed and fall on it, trying not to cry as I pound my cushions with my fists. How can Mikan do this to me? Didn't she see how much I loved her? I still love her, I want her back in my arms. I want to keep her safe. I look up, out of my window.

The crows and eagles are circeling the sky, looking for her. Mikan, where are you? Please, be safe my lo ve. Please return to me so that I can know if you're safe. I want you back. But... I guess she doesn't have any feelings for me after all. I wish I'd been more considerate and gave her a chance to tell me.

I sigh and walk towards my window, looking out of it and staring at the crows. Will they find her at all? I want to cry, I run into my bathroom and look at my face, my eyes are red and puffy. That little girl needs to be safe, she has to be safe. I clench my fists and rub my eyes, splashing water over my face, I stare as I shake.

Please Mikan... Be safe, I want to be with you so much...

**THREE DAYS LATER...**

I sit in my usual spot for class. It seems the teachers have given up hope on finding Mikan, it's only Ruka, Hotaru, Koko and I who seem to care. I stare out of the window and sigh. Where is she? I can't believe she ran still. I want her so badly! I want to see her safe, even if she doesn't love me, I'll still care for her with all my heart!

The teacher drabbles on as I stare out of the window, sighing as Ruka watches me. Hotaru seems less... emotionless. She hasn't blackmailed anyone since Mikan's disappearence, and Sumire, well Sumire's normal, I guess. Yesterday, she asked me out. How heartless can she get? Tthen, the bell goes and we all get up to go to lunch, but I'll skip it.

Then Sumire stops me as she smiles and girls giggle. I hate those fangirls so much.

Hey Natsume. I was wondering, if you will go out with me? I mean, Mikan isn't here anymore, it's obvious the ugly brat will never return, and anyways, she may be dead for all we know, and who really..." she was cut short by me, how dare she say that! I had my hand curled around her neck, her face turning blue.

This girl will pay! I hate her so much, how can anyone say those cruel words towards Mikan? Sumire's just cruel, cold and she has no heart. Everyone stares at me as I glare at her, she's struggeling, good. I want her to suffer, my eyes have gone all dark, and a flames started in my hands. I'm going to burn her if I have to.

Then someone pushes me away and I let go of her, she falls to her knee's and clutches her throat, coughing violently as girls gasp and run towards her. I stare at who pushed me away, it was none other Hotaru Imai. She glares at me, holding her baka gun in her hand.

"Don't. She's not worth it Natsume. We'll find Mikan, just leave her to suffer in her pit of hope." Hotaru said to me, and I stare atb her then sigh and nod, I look at Sumire and glare as she bursts into tears and runs, good. I hate her. But she isn't worth it, I walk out of the room as people back away.

Good, I don't need their pity. i walk to the Sakura tree that I usually sit under where I read Manga, where Mikan used to come and sit with me, annoying me. What I'd give to have her next to me again, annoying me with her constant whining and her beautiful smile.

I sigh and put my head in my hands. Where is she? How is she? I look over at the woods that we went into where I revealed myself, where I kissed her, where she ran... I stand up and look over at the woods. They are dark, I glare then start to walk towards the woods and enter it. I look around, a twig cracks under my foot.

She could be in here, she is in here, I can feel it. Maybe she lost her way, or not. I don't know, I just want her to be safe. Oh man, how many times have I actually said that? I don't know, but it's getting annoying. I have this feeling, I think she is safe, well, I hope she is.

But if she's in here, then why haven't Ruka's birds found her yet? Maybe she's in another part of the school, maybe in another wooded area. No, unless she did it at night. But she'd have fainted from no food. Oh god no! Don't think about it! Please don't think of Mikan as dead!

I start to shake my head and I fall to my knee's shaking it and telling myself that she isn't dead, she can't be. There would be nothing to live for without her! Life would have no meaning to it if Mikan died! I just have to believe that she is alive! I love her and her love is all I need to survive.

I get up and start to run through the woods, crows sqwarking and grass hoppers chirping. Annoying! I need silence to concentrate on where I'm going and how to get out! I have to find Mikan now, I'll die if I have to! Just as long as I find her, where ever she is.

I run around, looking, and I look around really frantically. I've been running for a few hours, it's nearly sunset! I stare at my watch and frown, where can that girl be? Where is she? I sigh, I'm too tired now, but I can't really give up. I think they may be sending out a search party for me soon if I don't return, I rake my fingers through my hair, thinking.

Should I stay and look for her? Or should I go back.

Then I see something, a small form in front of me, in the distance, it's a little muddy but the clothing... It's a dress. And not just any dress, the dress all girls had to wear to the dance! Oh no, Mikan! I gasp and run towards her, falling on my knee's as I stare at her, my eyes wide. I put a hand under her fring, feeling her forehead. She's so cold, so plae.

She's unconcious. No! I have to get her back to the Academy now! I quickly lift her small form up, all limp and thin. Her hairs a mess, there's blood and cuts and bruises on her face, arms and legs. Her dress is torn in a few places and it has dirt on it. But somehow, she still look beautiful.

I stare at her for a moment, then I look up, it's getting dark. I start to run as fast as I can, Mikan in my arms. I run and run until I see the entrance to the Forest, I hear shouting, I hear vRuka and Hotaru. Sumire and everyone else. They're all asking where I am. I was gone too long. I come to the entrance and Ruka turns to see me. He gasps and runs towards me, sweating badly.

"Natsume! Oh thank goodness you're alright, where did you go! Everyone was worried sick about you! First Mikan and now you! cWhere did you..." I start, then look at Mikan's small form in my arms, and his eyes widen. He stares at her, then at me. Hotaru runs up.

"I found her. It took me a long time, but I found her. She's hurt, she's nearly dead! We need to get her to the hospital!" I cried out in fright, I domn't want her dead! Hotaru stared at her best friend, close to tears, then they nod and we all start running towards the academy as people gasp, and teachers foloow.

Only I could find Mikan, no one else could. I love her too much to let her go so easily.

I had slept by Mikan's side when she went to the hospital, I was so worried, I found out she had pneumonia because she was so cold. I was so worried about her! I stayed close to her and slept in a chair by her bed, holding her bruised hand as she had a gas mask over her mouth to help her breathe. I want her to be alright. Please God, if you're real and can hear me, let her be fine.

I cry to myself inside, I want her to be alright. The nurse and doctors say she's in a coma, they don't know if she'll wake up or not. They don't know anything. I know she'll wake up, one day, and when she does, I'll be waiting for her with open arms. I'll tell her it was a mistake, I'll tell her that we can still be friends if she doesn't love me.

I promise Mikan, I'll always wait...

**THREE YEARS LATER...**

It's been three years since the incident, and I'm 13 years old now, like Mikan, but... she hasn't woken up from her coma yet. Doctors say they think she's dead. I don't believe them. I'm still going to wait for her, no matter what. I just hope she wakes up soon.

I visit her everyday, and I did today. Hotaru and Ruka are girlfriend and boyfriend now, they have been for a year since Ruka kissed her and told her how he felt towards her. I talk to Mikan everyday, hoping she can hear me. Sumire won't go near her, good, and she's dropped out of her little fan club, which is even better. Hotaru and Ruka visit Mikan too. Hotaru still seems sad, but she's happier when she's around Ruka. I just wish Mikan was smitten with me like Ruka is smitten with Hotaru and she him.

I sit under the Sakura tree, sighing with my manga by my side, I pick it up and look at it, then throw it in the lake which had been made a year ago. Mikan would love that lake, it's beautiful, like her. The suns setting and I'll need to visit her before I go to bed. I stand up and dust myself off, ready to walk towards the hospital.

But I see something. A girls standing ahead of me, her long hair across her shoulders as she stands in a long white, off the shoulder dress with a head band in her hair that has lilies attatched to it. She looks at me and tilts her head, blinking. My eyes widen.

"Mikan..." I whisper, and she smiles and nods, holding one hand in the other as she walks towards me, she touches my shoulder, she's real. She's awake... She's alive!

"Natsume..." Mikan whispered, smiling as she put hand on my face, and I stare at her, into her lovely eyes as she smiles at me...

**MIKAN'S P.O.V.**

I stare at him and he whispers my name. I smile and nod, putting a hand on his face as I stare into his eyes. Those eyes, I've missed them I haven't seen him for three long years, but... It's like I've only been asleep for five minutes. I missed him, though.

"Natsume..." I whisper, staring, and then he suddenly picks me up and swings me around as I laugh. He puts me down again and we embrace, then he looks at me, he's smiling again. I feel tears in my eyes. I'm so happy to see him again! He's grown up, he's still as handsome as ever, though. I smile as he smiles, I want to stay in his arms forever.

"Mikan... How did you, I thought... I missed you!" he says as I smile, tears falling down my face, then he wipes them away with his finger and I smile. I look at the lake, it's so beautiful. Hotaru told me about the lake when I was in the coma, and so did Natsume. I heard them, but I only wanted to hear Natsume most of the time.

"I woke up. I finally woke up! Natsume, I missed you so much!" I cry out, embracing him again as I cry, I missed out on three years of school, I missed out on growing up, but... I can never forget that night we danced, where I ran away. I didn't know then why I ran away, but I do now.

I look up at Natsume and smile, staring into his lovely, wonderful eyes. I had only run away because I was confused. I never knew that I had ran away from love. But I had, and that was my mistake, pneumonia was my punishment. But I realise now, that I had made the biggest mistake of my life,

I pushed Natsume away, I thought I had hated him, when all this time, I...

"Mikan, I wanted to tell you... That no matter how you hate me, I'll still love you. I just want to know you're safe. If you don't love me, then I understand, I'll never talk to you again, but I'll always love you, no matter what. I'll never forget you." he whispers, and I stare at him. He must think I still hate him, how weird... But how can I hate him? I have to tell him, I look up at his face and smile, staring into his eyes and shaking my head, taking his hands in mine.

"Natsume... How can anyone hate you? I thought I hated you, but I don't. I was only punishing myself because I pushed you away. Natsume, I made a mistake, the truth is, while I was in the woods, I found something out. I found the truth of how I felt towards you..." I say, and he blinks, he's curious to know, I smile and embrace him, then I peck him on the cheek as he stares, and blushes. He's so cute when he does that!

"Natsume Hyuuga... I LOVE YOU!" I cry out, suddenly dive hugging him and we fell to the ground, me on top of him rms hoop around his neck and he smiles, then I close my eyes and lean closer, kissing him as he returns it, hopefully closing his own eyes.

This time, we stay like thisuntil we brake for air. I stare at him as he smiles, and so do I. I know how I feel now, and I'm happy. I help him up and we stare at each other. The I put a hand on his shoulder and hold the other hand. We never finsihed the night of dancing three years ago.

And now... we will. This is finally my happy ending...

_FIN_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It's finished, I hope you liked it because this was the last chapter. I was never meant to do two chapters because it was meant to be a ONEXSHOT, but people liked it too much they wanted me to make another chapter, or they just didn't notice that it was complete. So please Review! NIGHT/MORNING!

_**Love ya, XXXXXX**_

_**Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
